User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/How's everybody liking E3!?
GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD AFTERNOON, FELLOW CONTRIBUTORS OF.... GAAAAAAAAAAAAME IIIIIIIIIIIDEAAAAAAAAS WIKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! I am Ouroburos the Extreme Conquerer, and I'm here once again to give this place another new blog. And what better way than to discuss the game trailers I've seen so far; not all of them, but quite a few. I won't waste your OR my time at all with this! Saints Row IV A friend once introduced me to the Saints Row franchise via footage of Saints Row the Third. After watching that, I do believe I jizzed all over myself! To summarize, the entire series is basically Grand Theft Auto except way more denser, wackier, and overall addicting. By only seeing gameplays and trailers, I keep wanting to actually purchase the installments. Saints Row IV is no exception to this rule, ladies and gentlemen! Go here! Kingdom Hearts III It is HIGH time those bastards at Square Enix finally showed a trailer for this new Kingdom Hearts entry! Although the video itself didn't show much, the visuals were gorgeous as all Hell and the story seems to take place after the 3DS-exclusive Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Am I the only one whose jaw dropped immediately after seeing Sora ride a swarming mass of Shadow Heartless!? Just feast your eyes on this! Killer Instinct Rare and Double Helix are teaming up for the newest title in the long-forgotten Killer Instinct franchise! This will be the first game that will be released since 1996's Killer Instinct 2. And I've always had my fair share of having loads of fun with the series, particularly Gold for the Nintendo 64. Come on down to see the epicness! Pokemon X and Y Game Freak appear to be pulling out all the stops for Generation VI, and it SHOWS! Introducing Pokemon X and Pokemon Y for the Nintendo 3DS, with never-before-seen 3D models and backgrounds plus all sorts of new Pokemon to battle and catch! I'll admit that this made me throw money at the screen; it's a stupid joke and everythhing, but still... {shrugs} Watch this and be thrilled! South Park: The Stick of Truth It sure took a while, but the long-running adult animated sitcom finally looks to be getting a surprisingly great video game. I had a good time playing the N64 game, but I was expecting... more. As for the likes of South Park Rally, Chef's Luv Shack, and Tenorman's Revenge, who even bothered in the first place!? With the show's creators as the writers and Obsidian Entertainment assisting Ubisoft, we have a role-playing title with the usual humor and traditional cutout animation. Everything will go according to plan... Just as long as no one attempts to do the Nagasaki Fart on somebody's balls! {laughs} Sweet! Last but not least..... Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Available for the Wii U and 3DS systems comes... SUPER SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH BROOOOOOOS.!!!!! Developed by Sora and Namco-Bandai Games, these two are the newest of the series. Not much has been shown other than the return of Smash Balls, which allow the characters to unleash deadly attacks, and three new combatants joining the party; one of which is Mega Man! Oh, f*** yeah, baby!!! Not the X incarnation, not the Battle Network incarnation, not the Legends incarnation, and definitely NOT the Star Force incarnation. The original Blue Bomber himself is making a comeback after his masters at Capcom have been mistreating him! Luckily, Namco Bandai and Sora haven't lost track of him at all! This is one trailer and here's another with the "Super Fighting Robot" Final remarks If anyone here at GIW is discouraged that I never mentioned any other projects such as Pikmin 3, Sonic Lost World, Tekken Revolution, Mario Kart 8, and Mirror's Edge 2, don't even think about fretting! Scour throughout YouTube yourself and watch them. And also keep in mind that it's E3 2013 that you wanted to view. This is Ouroburos blasting off again, and I'll see ya later! P.S. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze has three features going for it so far: Viking creatures replacing the Tikis, Dixie Kong making a return, and original series composer David Wise is back to do what he does right! "I was frozen today!" 19:52, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Ouroburos the Extreme Conquerer Category:Blog posts